1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, display apparatus was designed on the premise of indoor installation (for example, see JP 2005-286987A1), and such apparatus did not have measures to protect its display panel or circuit board for controlling the panel from rainstorm or dust. Thus, such display apparatus is unsuitable for outdoor installations.
In order to realize the outdoor installation, it can be considered to form an accommodation chamber having a waterproofing structure inside the housing and to accommodate the display panel and the circuit in the chamber
However, if the panel and the circuit board are accommodated in the same chamber, the temperature of the chamber is easily raised because of the heat generated from the panel and the board. Thus, the performance of the panel may degrade because of its temperature and the image displaying may be disabled. Further, the temperature increase may cause trouble in the circuit board.